A conventional foldable treadmill is shown in FIG. 19 and generally includes a base 80 with two posts 81 which have a front handle 82 and a rear handle 83 connected thereto. The user can pivot the front handle 82 toward rear end of the base 80 to pivot the rear handle 83 which activates the securing device 84 located between the posts 81 and the base 80 to fold the posts 81 toward the base 80.
The front and rear handles 82, 83 are pivoted downward when the posts 81 are positioned upright, however, the rear handle 83 does not well secured so that if the user or any one accidentally touches the front handle 82, the securing device 84 is activated and the posts 81 may drop without any warning and may hurt the user. Besides, the rear handle 83 has to be held during folding the treadmill and this is inconvenient for the users. Furthermore, the folding device is operated by gears which may be stocked if foreign objects enter the gap between the gears.
FIG. 20 shows another conventional foldable treadmill which includes a base 90 with two posts 91 which have a switch 92 so as to control the links 93 in the posts 91 to fold the posts 91 which are secured by being engaging positioning members 94. A similar drawback is that the switch 92 can be accidentally touched to pivot the posts 91.
It is noted that the two posts of the two conventional foldable treadmills are not locked or secured to the base, therefore, when the handle and the switch are accidentally activated, there will be no safety or emergency device to stop the pivoting posts. The un-secured posts are not in a stable status when the user uses the treadmill.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable treadmill which includes two securing units to ensure that the folding action is double checked before being activated.